Our family
by Caramel Bee
Summary: Bagaimana jika ketiga namja itu menjalin hubungan suami-'istri? Siapakah yang pantas menjadi 'istri'nya? Lalu bagaimanakah kehidupan rumah tangga mereka?/BL/YAOI/KaiRisHun/ KaiHun n' KrisHun/UKE!SEHUN/don't like don't read/RnR please
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : OhWu Family

Author : pepi9yu

Pairing : HunKaiRis

Cast: Sehun, Kai, Kris, member EXO lainnya.

Genre: romance, family, fluff

Rated: T aja biar aman

Chapter : 1 of ?

Disclaimer: GOD, milik mereka sendiri dan orang tua mereka. EXO milik SM Ent. Sementara kai sepenuhnya milik Sehun dan Kris (dicerita ini). Tapi ide ceritanya adalah milik saya.

Warning : YAOI! BL! Boyxboy OOC, alur lambat, gaje, abal, TYPO's yang sangat banyak, tidak sesuai EYD, dapat merusak mata jadi bagi yang gak suka DILARANG baca.

Summary : ini baru prolog (summary apaan ini?)

.

Don't like don't read don't bash

RnR please

Enjoy reading chingu

.

.

#####

.

.

Suami dengan istri lebih dari satu atau biasa disebut poligami bukanlah sesuatu yang tabu lagi dikalangan masyarakat sekarang ini. Banyak yang sudah mempraktekannya, bahkan ada yang sampai memiliki istri 98 orang.

Sebaliknya, jika poligami sudah biasa terjadi dimasyarakat, beda lagi dengan poliandri dimana istrilah itu memiliki arti istri yang memiliki suami lebih dari satu. Hal ini masih sangatlah tabu dan terkesan aneh dikalangan masyarakat umum. Tapi sesuatu yang tabu dan aneh bukan berarti tak ada kan?

Jika kita lebih memperhatikan sekitar, maka kita pasti bisa menemukan pasangan poliandri, meski tak sebanyak kasus poligami.

Lalu bagaimana jika ada kasus poliandri dimana seorang 'istri' memiliki dua suami, namun 'istri'-nya adalah seorang namja?

Aneh?

Mustahil?

Tapi itulah kenyataan yang terjadi diantara ketiga namja yang saling mencintai ini. Apa kalian mau berkenalan dengan mereka?

Mari kita berkenalan….

Pertama

Nama : Kim jong in atau kai

Umur : 24 y.o

Bio : dia adalah seorang dancer berbakat yang memiliki stage name kai. Ia sudah sangat terkenal sebagai salah satu dancer papan atas korea, namun tiba-tiba saja ia memutuskan untuk berhenti dari dunia keartisannya dengan alasan yang tidak diketahui public. Dengan kulit tan-nya yang eksotis membuatnya terkesan seksi, Ditambah dengan tubuh ramping bak yeoja membuatnya tak hanya terkenal dikalangan yeoja, tapi juga namja.

Kedua

Nama : Oh sehun

Umur : 24 y.o

Bio : seorang president direktur dari EXOtic corp. Pemuda tampan dengan wajah stoic yang membuatnya terlihat misterius namun mempesona. Kulit putih susunya membuatnya terlihat semakin bersinar. Dengan umur yang masih muda, ia sudah mampu membuat EXOtic corp. menjadi salah satu perusahaan besar dikorea. Bahkan cabangnya sudah ada diluar negeri.

Ketiga

Nama : Wu Yi Fan atau Kris

Umur : 26 y.o

Bio : CEO W ent. Yang menaungi artis-artis ternama korea, termasuk kai. Pemuda keturunan china-kanada yang sudah tidak diragukan lagi ketampanan dan kejeniusannya. Dengan waktu sekejab, ia mampu membuat artis yang berada dalam naungannya menjadi sangat terkenal.

.

Bagaimana jika ketiga namja itu menjalin hubungan suami-'istri'?

Siapakah yang pantas menjadi 'istri'nya?

Lalu bagaimanakah kehidupan rumah tangga mereka?

.

.

#######

.

.

KEEP or DELETE ?

Annyeong,

Bee imnida

Bee sekarang bawa ff buatan eonni bee yang namanya **pepiqyu. **Katanya dia udah gak bisa nerusin ini ff, makanya nyuruh (read : memaksa) buat ngelanjutin ini ff hehehe :D

Klo ada yang udah pernah merasa membacanya, ini ff memang udah pernah dipublish difp.

Dan ini ff udah jadi sampai chap 1, jadi klo chingudeul mau, silahkan review dan akan Bee update secepatnya.

.

RnR please

.

Regard,

.

Bee & pepiqyu


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle : Our Family

Author : pepi9yu

Pairing : HunKaiRis

Cast: Sehun, Kai, Kris, member EXO lainnya.

Genre: romance, family, fluff

Rated: T aja biar aman

Chapter : 1 of ?

Disclaimer: GOD, milik mereka sendiri dan orang tua mereka. EXO milik SM Ent. Sementara kai sepenuhnya milik Sehun dan Kris (dicerita ini). Tapi ide ceritanya adalah milik saya.

Warning : YAOI! BL! Boyxboy OOC, alur lambat, gaje, abal, TYPO's yang sangat banyak, tidak sesuai EYD, dapat merusak mata jadi bagi yang gak suka DILARANG baca.

a/n : sebelum membaca, aku mau memberikan beberapa peringatan dulu buat semua readers.

Pertama, ini adalah ff fluff, no hurt/comfort, no angst. Jadi bagi yang gak suka ff fluff atau gak suka ff yang konfliknya sedikit, lebih baik sekarang juga tekan tombol back.

Kedua, ff ini pairnya HunKaiRis, sehun as uke, kai/kris as seme, jadi klo gak suka pairing ini silahkan tekan tombol back (juga)

.

Don't like don't read

RnR please

Enjoy reading chingu

.

.

pepi9yu

.

.

Chapter 1

Pilihan?

Kai bukannya tak memilih

tapi inilah pilihanya, mencintai dua namja sekaligus.

Berbagi?

Bukan, ini bukanlah cerita tentang berbagi hati, berbagi cinta atau berbagi kekasih. Tapi ini tentang kisah penyatuan dari cinta tulus mereka.

.

Egois

Banyak orang mengatakan sehun adalah namja egois dengan memiliki dua kekasih sekaligus. Tapi ia tak peduli, yang saat ini ia pedulikan hanyalah dua namja bernama Kim jongin dan Wu yifan. Baginya, kedua namja itu adalah sayapnya, yang apabila salah satunya tak ada, maka ia takkan mampu terbang. Mereka seperti kaki untuknya, jika salah satu dari mereka pergi, ia akan berjalan pincang. Ia hanya perlu mereka untuk menyempurnakan hidupnya. **Hanya mereka**.

Ia bersyukur pada tuhan yang sudah berbaik hati menghadirkan dua guardian tampan untuknya. Meski butuh perjuangan dan pengorbanan yang menyakitkan, ia tak pernah menyesali itu. karna dengan perjalanan melelahkan itu, mereka mampu bersatu dan saling melengkapi satu sama lain.

"Hunnie chagie" panggil seseorang memanggil nama sehun. Sehun tersentak dari lamunannya ketika mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya.

"Ne gege,"

"Kau melamun?" tanya namja yang dipanggil gege itu sambil tangannya membelai lembut pipi sehun. "Apa kau sudah lelah?"

Sehun tersenyum manis mendapat perlakuan seperti itu, kemudian ia menggeleng, "Ani, ada apa gege memanggil hunnie?"

"Baby, bagaimana penampilan kami?" tanya namja lain yang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka berdua. "Bagus tidak?"

Mata bening sehun menelusuri tiap lekuk tubuh dua pria tampan didepannya. Namja pertama menggunakan kemeja putih yang dipadukan dengan tuxedo hitam yang terdapat hiasan disekitar kerah depan, kaki jenjangnya terbalut celana hitam. Meski ia bertubuh ramping bak yeoja -yang mungkin efek dari tari balet yang ia tekuni- tapi tak mengurangi sediktun kadar ketampanan yang ia miliki.

sementara namja satunya lagi memakai kemeja hitam dengan tuxedo warna putih, dengan warna kulitnya yang putih, ia menjadi terlihat bersinar. Pakaian yang mereka kenakan terkesan simple namun terlihat mewah dan pas ditubuh mereka.

Kemudian dengan senyuman manis bertengger diwajah sehun dan dua jempolnya yang ia acungkan dan berkata, "Bagus kai, kalian terlihat sangat tampan,"

Seketika, sebuah senyuman tercipta diwajah stoic kedua namja itu. sesuatu hal yang akan sangat jarang terjadi jika mereka sedang tak bersama sehun. "Jinja? Apa baby suka?" tanya seseorang yang dianggil kai atau bernama kim jongin. Sehun hanya mengangguk imut menjawab pertanyaan dari kai.

"Kalau begitu kita pilih ini saja,"

"Ne kris ge, aku setuju," ucap kai.

"Ya sudah, ayo ganti baju biar cepat selesai," Merekapun berlalu dari hadapan sehun untuk mengganti baju mereka.

.

.

######

.

.

.

Kai, sehun dan kris terlihat memasuki sebuah mobil mewah yang terparkir tak jauh dari weeding shop yang mereka datangi. Mereka buru saja melakukan fitting baju yang akan mereka gunakan untuk acara pernikahan mereka bertiga yang akan dilangsungkan dua hari lagi. Mereka memang sudah sepakat untuk mengurus semua urusan pernikahan mereka bersama-sama. Jadi, sejak pagi hingga menjelang sore hari ini mereka sudah berputar-putar untuk mengurus segala keperluan pernikahan, mulai dari weeding organizer, gereja tempat mereka menikah dan juga memilih baju yang akan mereka gunakan untuk acara pernikahan mereka nanti.

"Hah, capek" ucap sehun setelah duduk dikursi belakang mobil. Dua namja lainnya menduduki kursi depan mobil, dengan kris yang berada dikursi kemudi.

"Kau lelah baby?" tanya kai sambil menengok kearah belakang tempat sehun berada, yang hanya dijawab anggukan lemah oleh sehun. "Kalau begitu kita langsung pulang saja kris ge,"

"Shireo, aku tak mau pulang sekarang," ucap sehun menolak perkataan kai.

"Waeyo? Katanya kau lelah chagi," tanya kris heran mendapati kekasihnya menolak pulang padahal tadi bilang capek.

"Aku mau makan es krim,"

"Ini sudah sore baby, tak baik makan es krim." ucap kai.

sehun merengut kesal mendengar perkataan kai, "Tapi kalian kan tadi sudah janji akan mentraktirku es krim setelah semua selesai,"

"Benar kata kai, nanti kalau kau sakit bagaimana?"

Sehun mempoutkan bibirnya serta mengembungkan pipinya sementara tanganya ia lipat kedepan dada, tanda ia sedang kesal karna mendapat penolakan dari kedua kekasihnya itu, "Aku benci kalian," ucapnya kemudian memalingkan wajahnya kesamping.

kris dan kai menghela nafas mendapati sehun yang sedang merajuk, mereka sudah tak kaget dengan sifat sehun yang entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini semakin manja pada mereka berdua. Padahal jika berada ditempat umum, dia akan memasang wajah stoic dan 'cool'nya yang menurut orang-orang terlihat tampan dan mempesona. Tapi lihatlah sekarang, bahkan ia terlihat seperti seorang yeoja yang merajuk pada namjachingunya, dengan mengembungkan pipinya serta mempoutkan bibir tipisnya.

"Arraso, kita cari es krim dulu, tapi setelah itu kita langsung pulang ne?" ucap kris pasrah, ia sudah tak bisa menolak permintaan sehun jika sehun sudah merajuk seperti ini.

Sehun kembali mengarahkan pandangannya kearah dua kekasihnya itu, "jinjayo?" tanyanya dengan wajah berbinar, membuatnya terlihat sangat menggemaskan. Melihat kris dan kai mengangguk, sehun langsung mencondongan tubuhnya kedepan dan mengecup pipi kedua namja tersebut.

"Hei, kenapa hanya dipipi, disini belum," ucap kai sambil menunjuk bibirnya.

Blus

Wajah sehun yang putih bersih seketika ternoda warna merah mendengar permintaan kai. Ia malu, biasanya kris atau kai yang akan menciumnya duluan, tapi kini ia harus mencium terlebih dahulu. ia terdiam cukup lama, sampai "Kenapa diam chagi? Tak mau mencium kami? Ya sudah kita pulang saja," ucap kris memecah lamunan sehun.

Sehun buru-buru mencondongkan wajahnya kearah kris kemudian menciumnya sekilas, begitupun ia melakukannya pada kai. "Yah baby kenapa Cuma sebentar?" ucap kai menyampaikan kekecewaannya.

"Kai~" ucap sehun dengan wajah yang memerah sempurna dan menunjukan aegyonya agar kai berhenti meminta hal lebih padanya, ia sudah sangat malu.

Kris terkekeh pelan mendapati kekasih manisnya itu memelas pada kai, ia tau kai hanya ingin menggoda sehun yang memang akan malu jika disuruh mencium mereka. Meski diluar sehun terlihat sangat cuek tapi sebenarnya dia hanyalah namja polos yang sangat pemalu.

Tangan kris terangkat mengacak rambut sehun, "Sudahlah kai, jangan goda sehun terus, ayo kita cari es krim," ucapnya kemudian mulai menyalakan mesin mobil.

"Baby, kau tau? kau terlihat sangat cantik saat memerah tadi"

Blus

Wajah sehun yang belum sepenuhnya kembali normal kini kembali memerah ketika mendengar perkataan kai. Ugh, ini adalah saat-saat yang sangat sehun benci sekaligus ia sukai. Saat kai mengeluarkan gombalannya dan kris akan tersenyum lembut melihat reaksi sehun, sementara sehun dengan sekuat tenaga menahan rasa malunya.

.

.

.

##########

.

.

.

Sehun menyenderkan kepalanya kepundak kris, ia tengah menutup matanya sambil menikmati semilir angin sore yang berhembus lembut membelai wajahnya disebuah taman. Mereka berdua tengah menunggu kai yang sedang mengantri untuk membeli es krim disalah satu kedai es krim yang tak jauh dari taman.

"Es krim datang~" teriak kai. Sehun segera membuka matanya lalu menegakkan kepalanya, kini matanya melihat kai yang baru datang dengan satu cup es krim dan dua kaleng minuman ditanganya. "Es krim rasa Coklat untuk hunnie baby sesuai pesanan,"

Sehun tersenyum manis saat satu cup es krim sudah ada ditangannya. Tanpa menunggu lama ia langsung menyantap es krimnya, "Eemm, masita~" ucap sehun ceria, membuat kai dan kris terkekeh pelan.

"chagi, kai, aku ketoilet sebentar ne," ucap kris sambil beranjak dari tempat duduknya, "Ne," jawab mereka serempak. Dan dengan persetujuan dari kai dan sehun, kris mulai melangkahkan kakinya mencari toilet.

Setelah kris pergi, sehun kembali melanjutkan menikmati es krimnya, sementara kai memandangi sehun sambil sesekali meminum minuman kaleng yang tadi ia beli.

Kai kembali terkekeh saat melihat cara makan sehun yang seperti anak kecil, "Baby," panggil kai.

"Ne kai," ucap sehun tanpa menoleh kearah kai.

"Bibirmu belepotan,"

"Jinja?" tangan sehun reflek terangkat untuk menyentuh bibirnya, namun belum sampai bibir, tanganya sudah ditahan oleh kai, "Jangan menggunakan tangan baby," larang kai.

"Lalu?" tanya sehun bingung. "Biar kubantu menghapusnya," ucap kai kemudian tangannya meraih dagu sehun, mendekatkan wajah mereka kemudian menjilat sisa es krim yang ada disekitar bibir sehun dengan lidahnya.

Setelah dirasa bersih, kai kemudian mempertemukan sepasang bibirnya dengan bibir sintal milik sehun, melumatnya lembut seakan tak ingin menyakiti orang yang menempati ruang terbesar dalam hatinya itu. Sementara sehun hanya diam menikmati semua perlakuan kai padanya, toh kai adalah namjachingunya, apa salahnya melakukan itu?

Pletak

"Appo," ciuman manis itu terlepas akibat sebuah jitakan yang mendarat mulus dikepala kai, "Ya naga, apa yang kau lakukan eoh?" teriak kai saat mengetahui pelaku pemukulannya adalah kris.

"Ya item, Seharusnya aku yang tanya apa yang kau lakukan pada hunnie chagi?" ucap kris tak kalah keras dari kai.

"Wae? Dia kekasihku, wajar aku menciumnya," ucap kai santai, seolah tak melakukan apapun. "Lagian hunnie baby juga tak menolak, kenapa kau yang sewot?"

"Tapi dia juga kekasihku, jangan mencuri-curi kesempatan,"

"Siapa juga yang mencuri kesempatan, kau saja yang pergi begitu saja,"

Sehun memutar bola matanya jengah, lagi-lagi terjadi pertengkaran konyol antara kai dan kris. Parahnya kini mereka ada ditempat umum dan sudah dipastikan mereka sekarang menjadi tontonan gratis.

"Yak! Berhenti bertengkar!" teriak sehun yang akhirnya mampu menghentikan pertengkaran sengit antara para seme itu. "Kalian sangat memalukan," ucap sehun kemudian langsung pergi berlalu dari hadapan seme-semenya.

"Baby / chagie," panggil mereka bersamaan sambil mengejar sehun yang sudah dipastikan ngambek.

.

.

KEEP or DELETE?

.

.

Annyeong,

Bee balik bawa lanjutan ffnya, sebenernya ff ini awalnya adalah uke!kai. tapi karna banyak yang minta sehun yang jadi ukenya ya udah Bee turuti.

Nah buat yang mau baca versi aslinya yang Uke!kai datang aja ke fp 'hunkai sekai fanfiction', disana udah dipublish sampe chap 1.

Dan ff ini akan Bee buat jadi 2 versi, yang uke!sehun akan Bee publish diffn sementara yang uke!kai akan Bee publish di SHF. Tapi nanti jalan ceritanya akan Bee sedikit bedain.

Untuk kelancaran ff, Bee sengaja ngerubah tittlenya.

.

Oh ya, Bee minta maaf klo gak bales review lewat PM, soalnya gak semua bisa diPM, jadi Bee putusin buat bales review disini aja ya.

Waktunya bales review :

**tripleY** : ini udah lanjut, mianhae karna lebih banyak yang minta Uke!sehun jadi yang uke sehun. Klo mau baca yang uke!kai amu dating aja ke SHF, gomawo reviewnya xD

rinie hun : Ne, ini uke!sehun. gomawo reviewnya :D

**aul Ondubu** : sesuai harapan, ini sehun yang jadi uke dan udah lanjut. Gomawo reviewnya xD

Twinswoo : Ne, ini udah lanjut. Makasih reviewnya XDXD

Steffie : sesuai harapan, sehun ukenya xD gomawo reviewnya..

**Riyoung Kim** : Ne ini udah lanjut. Gomawo reviewnya :D

**Mitatitu** : ini udah diubah sehun yang jadi uke, semoga chingu senang dan gomawo reviewnya XD

**Isnaeni love sungmin** : Ne, ini udah lanjut, gomawo reviewnya XD

**YoungChanBiased **: hahaha ne ini sehun ukenya, gomawo reviewnya XD

**Nin nina** : Ne ini udah lanjt dan sesuai harapanmu, sehun yang jadi uke. Gomawo reviewnya XD

**Evilfish1503** : harapanmu terkabul, sehun jadi uke. Gomawo reviewnya XD

Kadera : sebenarnya ff ini memang uke!kai, tapi karna banyak yang minta sehun uke, yah mau gimana lagi, gomawo reviewnya

Jyeong Min : Ne, ini ff buatan pepi eonni, tapi Bee ubah jadi uke!sehun. nanti yang versi uke!kai dipublish difp aja ya? *puppyeyes*

Park jihyun : Ne ini udah diterusin, gomawo reviewnya XD

Shimmax : gomawo, ini udah lanjut XD

Kkamjong : gomawo reviewnya :D

Thehunnie : ya ini dijadiin uke! Sehun. Gomawo reviewnya :D

Ryuuki : Mwo? aku udah dipunyai pepi eonni kkk, atau kita treesome aja, tapi ukenya kamu #gubrak gomawo reviewnya XD

Eka : mian chingu, ini ff buat uke!sehun. klo mau baca yang uke!kai dating aja ke SHF ya. Gomawo reviewnya XD

.

Last, Bee sebenernya agak kecewa karna banyak **siders**, Bee Cuma ingin tau tanggapan kalian tetntang ff ini biar nanti klo ada kesalahan akan Bee perbaiaki. Dan karna adanya **siders** Bee agak sedikit down, takut kalian gak review karna ff ini jelek #hiks

Tapi ya sudahlah, setiap orang pasti punya alasan sendiri-sendiri untuk membaca ff ini dalam diam(?) kan. Jadi Bee akan usahain sebisa Bee buat terus memperbaiki ff ini.

.

.

Regard

.

Pepiqyu & Bee


End file.
